Light Up The Dark
by daretodream4444
Summary: Hunger Games AU Katniss Everdeen is new to Panem High, on her first day she meets Annie Cresta and her weird group of friends. Although she has boys falling at her feet, her heart is taken by Peeta Mellark and she will do anything to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

I flick through the pages of photos of me and my family from when I was younger. Memories flood my mind when I see the one of me from when I was four, dressed in a blue Cinderella dress, a silver tiara placed on top of my chocolate coloured brown hair and plastic creamy flats on my feet. I used to want that life, dream of it even. I dreamed of me in silky coloured gowns, long stunning hair, crystal tiaras. I thought of Princesses locked in towers surrounded by mythical dragons, waiting for their handsome Princes to rescue them. But all my magical dreams fell to pieces later on.

Tears come to my eyes when I think of her. Her golden hair, innocent blue eyes, a smile that could light up a room and a personality that could make a room full of crying people laugh, if only for a second. It all started at her fifth Birthday party. I was eight at the time. I close my eyes as they the day comes to mind, clear as day.

 _Her favourite cake was clutched tightly in my hand on a creamy coloured tray. Chocolate with white chocolate flakes sprinkles in the icing, her name written in cream. 'Happy Birthday Prim!' I knocked on her door, "Prim," I called. "Are you up?" That was a stupid question, of course Prim will be up. She always is._

 _I don't get any answer, I assume that she is still sleeping. I open the door softly. "Prim?"_

 _There she is, sleeping softly. Only, she's not curled up in her bed. She's lying on the floor, tears cutting their way through her porcelain skin. I drop the cake, the tray clattering to the ground. I rush over to her side. "Prim?" I try to shake her. She doesn't respond, worry shoots through me, I find it hard to breathe. I put my head to her chest, checking for a heartbeat. Silence._

 _"Primrose!" I scream, shaking her wildly with tears clouding my vision and falling to the ground. "Prim! Wake up!" She doesn't, of course._

 _That's when my Mum and Dad enter the room, Worry etched on their faces. "What's wrong?" Mum asks. Dad spots Prim and rushes down stairs. Probably to call an ambulance._

 _"I have some bad news," The Doctor says. This is not how I wanted to spend Prim's Birthday. Sat in uncomfortable chairs, waiting to hear if she's alive or... or dead._

 _"What's wrong with my daughter?" Dad demands, jumping out of his seat._

 _"She's in a coma. One she will never wake up from."_

 _Dad sits back down slowly and Mum burries her face in his shoulder. Sobs wracking her body. I don't think of the consequences of about what I do next, all I know is that my little sister is dead and I'm finally going crazy. I stand up from my seat and start yelling and crying at the same time. "PRIM!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "PRIM WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU!"_

 _"PRIM!" I crumble to the floor as the reality hits me, I'm never going to hear a reply again. "My Little Duck," I whisper._

After that day, every thing fell through my fingers like sand. We moved house since nobody could be there knowing that its where she died. Mum and Dad split up, the loss took a strain on their marriage and I was left in the hands of Mum who had fell into a deep depression, I haven't seen my Dad in nine years. I'm seventeen now and although it'll never happen.

I'm still waiting for a Prince to save me from this tower...

 **I'm not going to lie, I cried whilst writing that. Anyways, did you like it? Hope you did.**

~ Daretodream4444 xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up screaming Prims name, it's still dark put when I look through the curtains of my new room. I sigh and decide that its as good a time as any to prepare myself for the day that awaits me. Walking over to the pale light switch of my duck egg blue room, my heart aches at the sight of the picture of Prim and I on my bed side table. The picture is of us sitting in a tree, Prim's doll in her hand and my arms round her as if she were my doll. Written on the frame in silver glittering swirly writing is "My Little Duck with me Always."

I smile slightly and walk over to the bathroom down the hall. I sigh at the reflection I see in the mirror. The girl has brown hair tumbling down her back in effortless waves, piercing grey eyes and a smile that if you knew me well enough would mean it were fake. Rolling my eyes, I step into the shower and laugh a little at the ice cold water rushing down my skin. I would never take a hot shower, being freezing cold wakes you up, having warm water trickle down your skin as if your in a pool in Spain just makes me want to curl up in a ball and sleep.

I shampoo and condition my hair in Strawberry and Cream gel, wash my body with Vanilla body wash and when I'm done I turn off the water, grab a light green towel, wrap it around my soaking body and step back into my room. I search through clothes, dresses, shorts, jeans, T-Shirts, crop tops, jogging bottoms. What do I wear that says 'I don't need friends now leave me alone or I'll shoot you with my bow?'

I settle my mind on black shorts that come down to my knees, a pale grey crop top and mint green converse high tops. I have never been a fan of make up, if boys don't like you for who you are then why would you want to have anything to do with them? So I just use the necessities, Concealer, mascara, a small amount of pink blush dusted on my cheek bones and clear lip gloss. I quickly run a brush through my tangled hair and throw it in a high pony tail, using a piece of mint green ribbon to secure it. I steal a quick glance of myself in the mirror hanging by my door and decide that I look presentable enough.

It's now 7:50 so Mum should be up by now. My footsteps click against the kitchen tiles as I make myself a bowel of cereal. Surely enough, Mum sits at the wooden table a coffee mug in hand and a magazine about Celebrities and the latest 'Fashion' laying on the table, she flicks through it carelessly. "Morning Katniss," She says not looking up from the magazine.

"Hey," I slide into the seat opposite her. The sound of my rice crispies popping fills the awkward silence.

"First day of school," I smile. "Are you excited?"

I'm not as excited as she'd think but i don't tell her that. "Yeah Mum. Can't wait," I lie. Chewing the inside of my cheek nervously.

Thankfully, she doesn't notice the lie. "Good."

I finish my breakfast, wash up the bowel, grab my pale grey school bag filled with new notebooks that'll soon be covered in doodles and head out the door.

"Bye sweetie," Mum calls.

"See ya!" The door shuts and I jog up to the top of the road. A part of me thinks about ditching, but doing that on the first day... not a good impression. So instead, I swallow my pride, hold my head high and carry on walking to this soul crushing place people call School

 **Did you like it? Let me now in Reviews!**

 **I love you all!**

 **~ Daretodream4444 xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

I shut the school door just before the bell rings for the first class of the day. Teenagers that were once talking in their little friendship groups are now either staring at me, the new girl or are rushing to their classes. I sigh and push my way past everyone, elbowing whoever I need to. In all the effort I use by trying to keep my head down and go unnoticed, I manage to attract the most attention by walking into somebody.

"Oh!" I exclaim as my feet tumble over each over and I crash to the floor. Before my body comes into contact with the ground, a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. My feet are glued to the floor, the mystery persons arms secured tightly around my body and my head tilted back. If you didn't know what happened you could've said we were in the middle of a famous dance number.

I look up at the person through my eye lashes and I gasp at the amazing colour of this boy's eyes. They weren't sky blue, they won't aqua blue, they weren't any colour I had seen before. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," His voice is almost as amazing as his eyes. This is the kind of boy that a giggling teenage girl would call her "Soulmate."

"Y-Yeah," A blush covers my cheeks as I struggle to speak, memorized by him. I shake my head, "I'm fine. Thank you."

He smiles, showing pearly white teeth, a smile that reaches his eyes and makes me feel warm deep inside. "I'm Peeta and you are?"

"Katniss, I'm new," I say quietly.

"Well, welcome to Panem High!" He greets. "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Only if you don't mind," I smile a little.

"No problem," He winks at me and guides me to reception where I'll get my schedule. "So, what brings you here?" Peeta asks.

I sigh, I don't really want to say, "Oh you know, sister died unexpectedly, parents broke up and my Mum fell into a deep depression which she is now recovering from. Just the usual, y'know?" No, I don't want that. He'll probably make me a pity friend. So instead I just say, "My Mum fancied a change."

Peeta must sense that I don't want to say anymore on the topic so we walk in silence. "Here we are!" I nod and walk up to the desk where a nice old lady sits with platinum white hair and kind eyes.

"Excuse me?" I say and the lady turns to me with a smile. "I'm new, I was wondering if you could give me my schedule?"

"Oh of course Dearie!" She says cheerfully and begins to sort through a pile of papers, she stops upon one and hands it to me. "Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too," I take the piece of paper from her hand and walk back to Peeta.

"What do you have first?" He asks and takes his schedule out to compare lessons.

I stare down at the paper clutched in my hand.

 **Period 1- English**

 **Period 2- Music**

 **Break.**

 **Period 3- Maths**

 **Period 4- Science**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5- free**

A growl escapes my throat as I look at the carp day that lies ahead of me. Peeta chuckles, "Looks like we have Music, Science and free period together!"

I manage to give him a small smile. The warning bell goes again and I jump at the loudness of it. "Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?"

"Sure," I agree. Peeta grins and walks off to his first class.

I'm left confused with butterflies... no, a roaring zoo in the pit of my stomach. And its not from the fear of staring a new school, it's from the blue eyes boy that took my breath away.

 **I hope you like it! Please review, it makes me happy ;)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Daretodream4444 xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, I love you so much!? ﾟﾒﾞ**

 **Mee (Guest) :: Thank you so so so much! I'm glad your enjoying the story! Your opinion really matters to me so thank you? ﾟﾒﾝ** **xoxox**

 **Onwards with the story...**

I groan and open the door to English. After searching for the room and asking for help, something I rarely do, no one showed me the way and now I'm half an hour late! Everyone turns their eyes to me and i blush a deep red. "Sorry," I mutter quietly. "I'm new and got lost."

The teacher sighs and tells me to take a seat. I scan the room and see that there's only one seat left. One next to a fake looking blonde girl with her phone out instead of a notebook and a strong smell of cheap perfume and Strawberry bubble gum hits me as I slide into the seat.

"Excuse me?" She snaps, looking up from filing her hot pink nails. "You don't sit here, slut."

"Its Katniss," I sneer and pull out a fresh green notebook and pen.

"Katpiss?" She mocks. "Ha! Your parents got that one right!"

"Levae me alone," I snap and lean on my elbow, blocking her out.

"Katniss?" The teacher calls, I look up from doodling in the margins and turn my attention towards him. "Write one of Shakespeare's plays," I all but groan, it's not that I dislike Shakespeare. I just, don't understand a word of what's being said.

My chair screeches against the tiles and I take the board pen, writing in my messy handwriting " _Romeo And Juliet"_ The teacher nods and I walk to the back of the classroom.

I sit down, expecting **there** to be a chair behind me but instead I land on my ass and everyone stares at me, laughing. I look to Glimmer from the ground and see her hand on the back of my chair, her eyes laughing and pointing like anyone else. Looking around the room, I see a red haired girl with bright green eyes look at me. She doesn't laugh like the rest, she stands up from her seat and walks towards me. Great, probably to poke fun of me. But she doesn't.

She holds out her hand, "Are you okay?" She asks softly. I take her hand but don't say anything, she walks back to her chair and the teacher carrys on teaching whilst I put my head down and try to ignore the world. Still, I don't miss the concerned stares I get from the red haired girl.

 **Hope you like it! Please review! They make me happy 3**

 **~Daretodream4444 xoxox**


End file.
